


Desires of a Revenant

by AmourBlossom



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, English, F/M, Female Protagonist, French Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, One Shot, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 00:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmourBlossom/pseuds/AmourBlossom
Summary: You and Louis enjoy eachother with some well-earned alone time.





	Desires of a Revenant

“Louis,” 

You call out hoarsely to the young revenant leader. 

“I-I don’t have any more regeneration-” 

“I can see that!” 

The man replies to you, effortlessly dodging an incoming swipe from one of the Lost.  
Louis swiftly ends its life as his crimson blade thrusts into the beast’s torso, the sound of cracking bones followed by a deathly scream filling the air. 

You and Louis had been on your way to the cathedral in search of more mistle, but that plan had been quickly squandered when the two of you were ambushed by a pack of feral Lost. You knew that you could hold your ground, but these Lost were different. 

They were aggressive; bloodthirsty. You could practically feel their desperation as you fought face-to-face with them. 

“Watch it! [Y/N]!” 

As you block an attack with your sword in the front, you can feel the presence of another Lost behind you. It would have been back to the previous mistle for you, if Louis hadn’t courageously jumped in front of you to protect your back.  
He let out a grunt as his sword clashed with the giant claw of the Lost that had ambushed you, putting all of his strength into pushing back. 

“Louis-”

“Finish this one off. Quickly...” 

Louis orders you, his shoulders straining with his sword in hand as the Lost snarls in his face. He blocks its claws again, then again against repeated strikes.  
Like you, Louis also looks incredibly worn down. You knew he would never admit it, though. 

“I’ve got it.” 

You nod, stepping back. Your stinger slowly emerges from your blood veil and curls in the air. 

In the blink of an eye, it pierces the Lost that Louis had saved you from, and you drink deep. After receiving the ichor, you feel a little more strength fill your already tired body. 

“This is getting out of hand. We need to head back, [Y/N].” 

Louis almost stumbles towards you as your stinger recedes. His breath is more shallow than normal, but it was still at a steady pace.

You had rarely seen him exhausted before. Although, thinking back on all the Lost that you had fought today, the both of you were reaching your limit. 

“I know... Louis, are you out of regeneration too? Are you okay?” 

You ask, feeling a growing concern for your companion in your chest.

“I am. And I’m fine, it didn’t touch me. Don't worry.” 

Louis lets out a sigh as he wipes some blood off of his cheek; gazing at you with his ruby-red eyes as he does so.  
Something about how they reflected the golden sunset and something about how his hair blew in the dusty breeze made you enjoy the sight more than you would like to admit. 

“That’s good.” 

You look down at the ground instinctively to avoid staring, feeling your cheeks heat up. 

“As for you, I'll always have your back.” 

Louis says, his voice sounding closer. As your gaze drifts off to the side, you realized he had indeed approached you in the short time that you had decided to study the concrete. 

You feel his gloved hand touch your cheek, and your head shoots up to see him right by your side.

“It’s just me, [Y/N]. Relax.” 

Louis looks at you. Your can feel your heart pounding faster in your cold chest as he speaks. 

“You look exhausted. Let’s head back. I wouldn’t want you to collapse on me... or worse.”

You close your eyes and smile, but then find yourself feeling fatigued all of a sudden. A feeling of lightheadedness comes over you as you feel your legs growing weak. You knew you would need more regeneration very soon.

“...Okay,” 

Louis catches you as your aching body clumsily stumbles towards his. 

“Our last mistle wasn’t that far away. We need to go. Just follow me, okay?” 

“...I’d like that... you could use some rest yourself, Louis.” 

You say, not wanting to leave his arms. His embrace felt... right.  
You and Louis had only recently publicly announced that you two were together, with a little help- no, pushing- from the rest of your team. Even so, you could never quite get enough of how you felt around him. Or how he made you feel. 

“I’ll be fine. Can you stand?” 

You nod. As soon as Louis lets go of you, the feeling that was temporarily empowering you disappeared. You felt as if your bones were sinking and your sword was three times its normal weight.

“Great.” 

You can tell from the shape of his eyes that he is smiling through his purifier mask at you. You smile back, following just behind him.

In that moment, you thought to yourself that there was nothing you wouldn’t do for Louis. 

◇─◇──◇────◇────◇────◇────◇────◇─────◇──◇─◇

Upon entering the base, you and Louis are greeted by the team. 

“Yo! [Y/N], Louis! Welcome back.” 

Yakumo raises his canteen from the bar that was probably filled with alcohol as he greets you both. He’s smiling as always, and you can’t help but smile back. 

Home. Finally.  
You think to yourself, leaning your sword up against the wall before approaching the bar and taking a seat in one of the stools. You heave out a heavier sigh than expected. 

Louis sits next to you soon afterwards, and puts his hand on your shoulder as you slump in your seat. 

“Damn. [Y/N] looks beat. Louis, what’d you do to her?” 

Yakumo comments in a joking manner, examining you from his seat. 

“I told you not to drink too much.” 

Louis says dryly, ignoring Yakumo’s comment. You knew that he had become recently fed up with Yakumo’s excessive teasing, so you don’t say a word. 

“Come on, I’m only having a bit.” 

Yakumo replies, knocking his head back as he takes a large swig of alcohol to annoy Louis. 

“...Aaah. Really though, what happened out there? Did you guys run into trouble?” 

“We fought so many Lost today,” You start, stretching in your seat. 

“I think a horde found its way into the perimeters. A particularly starving one, at that.” 

“Oh , really? What’d you guys do? You better have killed them.” 

“We did just that. There was a lot, but we pulled through.” Louis adds, looking at you as he says this.

“That’s good to hear.”  
Yakumo nods. 

“At least you two came back without too much damage.” 

“Yes,” A light chuckle escaped your lips. “With Louis, I don’t really have to worry much.” 

You give him a quick admiring look. 

“I’m sure...” Yakumo squints at you both suspiciously, but refrains from commenting any more than he had already. 

He clears his throat a little too loudly, before thrusting his canteen in front of you.

“You want some, [Y/N]? You look like you could use it. We just got in a fine stock of brandy today.”

“...you know what, why not?” You smile, taking the canteen. You pour out the remains of the drink into your own glass. 

Louis eyes you quietly from his seat. You can tell that he wants to say something, but what?

After you finish your first glass and pour yourself another, Yakumo comes over with even more bottles in hand. He pauses and looks directly at Louis. 

“Um... dude. You look so gloomy right now. What is it? You want some?” 

Yakumo sets the assortment of alcohol out on the counter as he says this. Louis sighs. 

“If [Y/N] is having it, I’d like some too.” 

The redhead raises an eyebrow before popping the cork off a new bottle. 

“This is interesting,” he grins. 

“Go ahead. Want me to ask the others if they want some too?” 

“Fine by me.” 

Louis pours himself a small amount into his own glass and then stares at it. 

“Are you actually going to drink that?” 

You joke to Louis. You can’t help but remember the times when everyone else was drinking, poor Louis always decided that a book was better while he huddled in his corner of the room at his desk.

As if to prove you wrong, Louis takes a sip of his drink right in front of you, in that very moment.

“Of course I am.” 

You feel your lips curl into a smirk. Did Louis really just do that? You found it rather amusing.

“This is new.” 

“I really don’t mind it. However, I do mind when the rest of my team gets so drunk that they can't tell the difference between a wall and a person.”  
Louis just happened to glance at Yakumo as he said that. 

“Shove. It.”

Yakumo grunts.

“It was only one time.” 

The two glare at eachother. Feeling the uncomfortable tension in the air, you clear your throat.

“T-this drink is delicious.” You say in a pathetic attempt to divert the topic to somewhere else. 

Just as you felt like things were hopeless, Coco, Rin and Davis appear behind you.

“I heard we were breaking out the brandy.” Coco places her fingertips on to the counter, leaning against it. 

“Oh! I haven’t had any in such a long time!” Rin says in excitement, staring up at our glasses.

“We are. Help yourselves, ladies. You too, Davis.”  
Yakumo leans back in his seat. 

After smiling and being sociable with the rest of your teammates, you turn back to Louis, who has been looking at you the entire time. No matter what story was being told, his gaze never left you for long.  
You catch a faint glimpse of something in his eye as you turn to him. Louis returns your gaze endearingly and puts his large hand over yours, holding it.  
You notice that he briefly parted his lips to speak as he did this, but nothing came out. What did he want to say?

You smile back. Perhaps it was the alcohol, but you felt a bit fuzzy inside when he did that. You lock your gaze with his. With how close you are to him, you can’t help but stare.  
Louis’s eyes are intense in that moment, and at that time, you wanted nothing else but him. He was perfection.

As if reading your mind, Louis clears his throat and looks away in what you assume is embarrassment. You watch him shift in his seat as your eyes stay locked with his his for a little too long. His face was red. Inside, you really wanted to ask for his hand back.

Of course, as if on queue, Yakumo is the first to notice you two.

“Hey... make those eyes at eachother somewhere else.” 

He snorts, taking another drink.  
“We’re here havin’ fun and you guys aren’t even listening. Jeez.” 

“Sorry..” 

Louis closes his eyes and presses his fingers to his forehead in what you assume is exhaustion. However, you can clearly see that he’s blushing under his hair. 

“Today was tiring.” 

“Yeah. What else is new?” Yakumo replies. 

“Everything has been tiring ever since the Great Collapse. That’s why we’re here to enjoy tonight, yeah?” 

The soldier kicks his feet up on to the bar and relaxes. 

As much as you agreed with Yakumo, you could hardly suppress your desire to be with Louis. That, and, he was acting a bit differently. You noticed that he seemed to be short of breath at times, and he always seemed to tear his gaze away after only 5 seconds of eye contact.

In an attempt to solve the situation, you let out a loud yawn, and everyone looks at you. Perfect, you thought. 

“A-Ah... I’m sorry, everyone... I think the drinks made me sleepy. I might need to clock out for the night.”

You play off your fake yawn as simply being exhausted. To your surprise, it was working so far. 

“You should rest,” 

Louis says softly, agreeing with you. 

“You’ve been through a lot.” 

“Fine with me, as long as I see you tomorrow. It just feels weird around here without you now, [Y/N].” 

Yakumo says this and you smile. 

“I appreciate it.” 

“She is vital to our operation.” Louis nods. 

“And you, apparently.” 

The redhead smirks, looking at the both of us. 

“Go on. Have a good night, [Y/N]. Thanks for hanging with us.” 

“You too, Yakumo.” 

As you get up from the bar stool, Louis also stands up with you. 

“I’ll be retiring for the night as well. Thank you, everyone.” 

Louis gives the team a tired smile before taking your hand in his. 

“Have fun~” 

Rin chirps, waving you both off. You blush at the implications and quickly hurry to the hall where Louis's room was. 

As soon as you’re out of sight, you give Louis’s hand a squeeze and decide to ask your question. 

“Are you okay, Louis?.” 

Louis smiles at you, but only with his mouth. 

“Of course I am, [Y/N]. If you’re by my side.” 

He delicately tucks some of your [H/C] hair behind your ear as he says this.

“I’ve wanted to be alone with you.”

You blush at the gravity of his words as the two of you finally embrace. Louis slides his arm around your waist and you manage to put your arms over his shoulders while standing on your tiptoes. 

“I feel the same way.” 

After gazing into your glimmering [E/C] eyes, the young man leans in to kiss you. You sigh in both relief and pleasure as your lips meet for the first time in a while. As you feel his tongue press against your lips, you close your eyes and part yours for him. 

“Mm... [Y/N],” 

Louis mutters your name through his kisses. Your heart flutters in your chest, your cheeks becoming hot with embarrassment. 

“I missed this.” 

The young man breathes, looking you in the eyes. 

“M-me too...” 

You lean in to kiss Louis again. As you do so, you lean your entire body weight against him. He happily reciprocates, pulling you close to him as you both enjoy each other’s taste.  
Louis tasted faintly of iron, but mostly of the brandy he had earlier. It only made you want to kiss him longer.

You both kiss hungrily for what feels like eternity, until you notice changes in Louis’s body language change. His breath is ragged, and you can notice sweat glistening off of his neck. And just like before, he wouldn't look at you for too long.  
You place your hand on his face in concern.

“Louis...?”

You ask. Louis looks down at you, his now-wild crimson eyes piercing through you. It was a look of desperation. Desire.

Realizing almost instantly what was going on, your face softens and you gently smile at him as he pants very lightly. 

“Y-[Y/N]....” 

Louis says in a breathless whisper, not being able to keep his eyes off of you. You place a hand on his chest, and you can feel his heart pounding along with his breath. 

"I... I don't know if I-"

“Want to go inside? I think I know how to fix this,”  
You interject, holding the doorknob to his room, still smiling at him. 

Oh, how you adored Louis. He was just too cute. 

“Mm,”

Louis nods, taking your hand in his. Neither of you had realized you were still in the hall, until now anyway.

Once the door to Louis’s room was opened, he leads you inside and closes it behind you two for full privacy. Louis takes both your hands tightly into his and looks you in the eyes. The air was tense, but in a good way. You were starting to feel sparks.

“S-shall we, [Y/N]?” 

Louis lifts your left hand up to his lips, giving it a tender peck. He looks at you with pleading eyes. He also happens to be blushing, and it made you realize how embarrassing this situation might be for him in reality. He was never one to be too open with his feelings. 

“Of course, Louis.”

Only a second after you got the words out, Louis pulls your hand up and holds it against the wall, then kisses your lips. His tongue enters your mouth instantly, and you swore it was enough to nearly drive you mad. You let out a soft moan as you melted into him.  
This was it; this was the feeling. You wanted Louis from the start of the day, and you were never honest with yourself up until now.  


His kiss was different from before. You felt like your chest was on fire as he softly yet passionately made out with you, making sure to be extra gentle in the process. His hands and body twitched periodically, as if he wanted more but was holding back.

Somewhere amidst all of the kissing, the both of you had miraculously made your way to his bed.

“Ah—” you gasp as Louis carefully dips you down and drops you onto the bed. He gets on top of you.  
Your spark had successfully ignited the fire that was Louis’s desire. You couldn’t be more pleased in that moment, and you feel your heart pound in rhythm with his as you stare up at your beloved. His chest was pressed right up to yours. 

“...A-Are you absolutely sure it’s alright?”

Louis asks softly, his breath hot on your ear.

“I... might not be able to contain myself-”

His trembling hands take hold of your wrists and he lifts both your arms above your head. His words sent unbearable shivers all throughout your body.

“Y-yes, Louis. It's alright. P-please...”  


You plead, close your eyes in a mix of embarrassment and bliss, barely being able to contain your smile. Your face was beet-red.

“Thank you, [Y/N]... I love you.”

After hearing your consent, Louis is quick to act and plants his lips onto your neck. He lets out a soft, satisfied sigh as he does so. As you let him explore your body with his hands, you whimper from the sensation, and you can’t help but give yourself up to him for the night. 

◇─◇──◇────◇────◇────◇────◇────◇─────◇──◇─◇

While everyone else was asleep, you and Louis stayed up late into the night indulging in your love. After satisfying eachother, you fell asleep together.

Being a revenant wasn’t all bad. In fact, you end up silently thanking the world for your current circumstances. Immortality certainly had its perks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, reader! I hope you enjoyed!  
I really love Louis and I enjoy writing for him sm, LOL :-D  
More works to come in the future, I am planning on writing one shots for Jack and Yakumo as well, along with some other ones with Louis. Stay tuned :o


End file.
